A Long Walk and a Short Drop
A Long Walk and a Short Drop '''was a virtual representation of one of Shay Cormac's genetic memories stored in the Helix, relived by a research analyst through the Animus. Description Shay returned to the Finnegans' residence, where he received a new task. Dialogue After Monro had departed, Shay reflected on the man's words. * '''Shay: ''The Colonel strikes me as an honorable man. Someone who wants to do what's right... And he may have a point. With everything that has happened....with what I've done...I can't change the past, but maybe there's a future for me here. And maybe, just maybe, I can do what's right this time. I should head back to the Finnegans. Let them know I'm fine. '' Shay returned to the Finnegans, where he was greeted by Cassidy. * Cassidy: ''Shay! Colonel Monro told us what happened!'' * Barry: ''You sir, are a fool. But thanks.'' * Monro: ''Master Cormac. I am sorry to bother you when you are barely out of your sickbed.'' * Shay: ''No, I-I've had enough of being cooped up.'' * Monro: ''Then perhaps you could get a friend of mine out of trouble? He discovered a nest of criminals developing strange weapons. '' Monro handed Shay some bullets. * Monro: ''Look at these. Bullets as loud and bright as firecrackers. If we might have a moment alone...'' Barry left the two men to talk by themselves. * Monro: ''His name is Christopher Gist, and he might be in over his head. I fear these brutes will hang him like a dog. '' * Shay: ''I will not let those outlaws have another victim.'' * Monro: ''Good. The villains are entrenched at old Fort Arsenal. I have urgent business in Albany. Please tell Master Gist to join me there. '' Agreeing, Shay headed for Fort Arsenal. * Woman 1: ''Did you hear, dearie? They are hanging a man in the old fort!'' * Woman 2: ''Oh, t'would be a shame to miss that!'' Shay infiltrated the fort and found Gist about to be hanged. * Gang member 1: ''This bastard nicked what we rightfully stole! Let's say we give him a stretch!'' * Gang member 2: ''Kill him!'' * Gang member 3: ''Let him hang!'' * Gist: ''Go to hell, the lot of you!'' * Shay: ''These ruffians are part of the same gang who made trouble for the Finnegans...'' Shay shot the rope with which Gist was to be hanged, freeing him. The pair subsequently engaged the criminals in battle. * Shay: ''Christopher Gist? I'm Shay Cormac.'' * Gist: ''Charmed! But... What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?'' * Shay: ''The Colonel sent me.'' * Gist: ''Ah ha!'' Shay and Gist defeated their attackers. * Gist: ''Good show, Shay! Ran them right out of their own den! '' * Shay: ''Well, I was looking for a new place to live...'' * Gist: ''Well don't put your name on the door yet! There may be a few men left on their ship. Look, their bird is nested right over there. '' * Shay: ''The Morrigan! What is she doing there? That's my ship, friend. Begging your pardon, but I must go fetch her back from those louts. '' * Gist: ''Wait. I can hardly let you do that alone.'' * Shay: ''Help me if you can then.'' The pair headed towards the harbor. * Gist: ''Keep your wits about you, Shay. Criminals are everywhere, and most of them look just like law-abiding citizens. '' * Shay: ''And they've been harassing the good people who've nursed me back to health.'' * Gist: ''Sounds like good folks.'' * Shay: ''They are. Perhaps you know them? Barry and Cassidy Finnegan.'' * Gist: ''I've never met them, but I knew their son... Careful now, these ruffians can be anywhere. You can draw them out by making noise.'' * Shay: ''Oh, I've got something better than that...'' * Gist: ''Well! You seem more than capable of taking care of this matter. Tell you what, I shall find a crew for your vessel in case you have to leave post-haste.'' After Gist departed, Shay eliminated the criminals, among which were many stalkers, in the harbor. He then cut down the Morrigan's old flag, following which he met up with Gist at the docks. * Gist: ''She's a fine ship. And true to my word, I've found a crew for her. I did leave one position unfilled, though. Tell me, Shay, do you have a first mate?'' * Shay: ''He's... long gone. '' * Gist: ''Then I apply for the post, Captain!'' * Shay: ''Welcome aboard.'' * Gist: ''As your first mate, may I suggest our next destination? The Colonel will be expecting me to report back.'' * Shay: ''My thoughts exactly. Colonel Monro said he'd be in Albany.'' * Gist: ''Splendid!'' Outcome Shay rescued Christopher Gist and reclaimed his old ship, the Morrigan. ''Gist then assembled a new crew and volunteered to fill the position of first mate. Gallery Reference * ''Assassin's Creed: Rogue